telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Por un beso
"Por un beso" is a Mexican telenovela created by Inés Rodena for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1968 Venezuelan telenovela 'La gata' produced by Angelli Nesma Medina. The main stars are Natalia Esperón and Víctor Noriega. Synopsis Blanca Garza is a beautiful singer who works in a nightclub, is an orphan and lives with Mica, her costume designer. She maintains a relationship with Mariano Díaz de León, a wealthy architect, but the young woman does not know that she has been deceived, since Mariano is actually married and has two children. His wife, Fernanda, is visited by her childhood friend, Julio, who has recently inherited a large fortune. Both go to the nightclub where Blanca works and meet her and Mariano, and Fernanda appears before Blanca as Mariano's wife. Blanca realizes that Mariano has been lying to her all the time and ends their relationship. At the same time, she begins to see Julio, who is noble and honest; they both fall deeply in love and then get married. But Mariano is not willing to lose Blanca, so he tricks Julio into investing in his construction company and then makes him responsible for the collapse of a building, in which a worker dies. Everything has been planned in advance by Mariano and his partner Efraín, who bought unstable land and acquired illegal permits in Julio's name. In the collapse, a worker dies, and Mariano blames Efraín. When Julio confronts him, the two engage in a violent fight that ends with Efraín's accidental death as he falls through a window. Julio is accused of fraud and murder and is sentenced to 25 years in prison. Meanwhile, Blanca gives birth to a beautiful girl, Azucena, but suffers for the fate of her husband. Mariano will see her while she is in the hospital and admits his guilt in everything that happened in a great show of cynicism. The impression provokes Blanca's heart attack, and Mariano takes the opportunity to suffocate her, telling her that if she is not his, she will not belong to anyone else. Later, Mariano gives money to Mica to make the baby girl disappear. The woman accepts the money, but refuses to disappear with the girl and decides to stay with the little Azucena. Despite having Mica's love, Azucena grows enduring a thousand hardships singing in trucks to support herself. Growing up, Azucena becomes friends with a rich boy Daniel, who turns out to be the son of Mariano and Fernanda, and both get to forge a friendship that transcends the barriers of time and that eventually becomes love. But Mariano, upon meeting Azucena, immediately sees Blanca as her ghost, and based on tricks and lies he manages to separate his son from her. Azucena, who is pregnant when Daniel leaves her, thinks that Daniel has always mocked her and feels a deep rancor. However, she can not help but continue to love him. At the same time, Julio is released from prison for good behavior and with two goals in mind: to find his daughter and to take revenge on the man who destroyed his life and the life of his beloved Blanca. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'La gata', 1968 Venezuelan telenovela, starring Peggy Walker and Manolo Coego. * 'La gata', 1970 Mexican telenovela, starring María Rivas and Juan Ferrara. * 'La fiera', 1983 Mexican telenovela, starring Victoria Ruffo and Guillermo Capetillo. * 'Cara sucia', 1992 Venezuelan telenovela, starring Sonya Smith and Guillermo Dávila. * 'Sueño de amor', 1993 Mexican telenovela, starring Angélica Rivera and Omar Fierro. * 'Muñeca de trapo', 2000 Venezuelan telenovela, starring Karina Orozco and Adrián Delgado. * 'Seus olhos', 2004 Brazilian telenovela, starring Carla Regina and Thierry Figueira. * 'Pobre diabla', 2009 Mexican telenovela, starring Alejandra Lazcano and Cristóbal Lander. * 'La gata', 2014 Mexican telenovela, starring Maite Perroni and Daniel Arenas. Category:2000 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas